


Bring Me Back To You

by dream_was_not_taken



Category: The Heart Rate of a Mouse Series - Anna Green
Genre: Birthday Surprises, Birthdays, M/M, New York, he just misses brendon, idk how to tag, ryans a sweetheart on the inside, set in 1985, the heart rate of a mouse - Freeform, the heart rate of a mouse-freeform, throam - Freeform, throam ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_was_not_taken/pseuds/dream_was_not_taken
Summary: In August 1985, His Side is on tour and Ryan's left to be alone on his birthday. He understand how the musician life is and doesn't complain, but he hasn't seen Brendon in months. He misses him. Sisky and Brendon work together on a surprise for Ryan so he doesn't have to feel so alone on his birthday.
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Bring Me Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Volume 1: Over the Tracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730553) by [Anna (arctic_grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctic_grey/pseuds/Anna). 



“Yeah, of course. Alright, bye, man.” Is what I hear as I walk out to the living room. Sisky stayed last night, and we just talked. I needed to. Tomorrow is my birthday and Brendon’s a million miles away. 

Maybe not a million, but he’s not here. 

I called Sisky and he immediately came over and said he had a plan for us tomorrow. He wouldn’t tell me what it was. “Who was that?” I ask, taking a seat on the sofa and picking up the television remote and flipping through channels.

“Part of the surprise.” He sits down next to me.

I huff, “You know I hate surprises” I really do. I hate not knowing what’s going on. I hate it, and he knows that. He doesn’t care, fucking kid. 

“You won’t hate this one. Trust me.” I huff again. Fine, I’ll play his game. But I won’t guarantee that I’m not gonna complain about it.

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going? Is that too much to ask?” He thinks about it for a second, almost as if he has to find a way to not spoil whatever he has planned. “New York.” is what he responds with. 

“Why the hell are we going to New York?” Spending my birthday in New York doesn’t sound that bad, but I’d rather it be with Brendon and not Sisky. I love the kid, but not that much. Not as much as Brendon. 

“That’d be spoiling the surprise. But we’re staying in your apartment, is that alright?” 

“That’s what it’s there for.” He nods distractedly and I settle on watching MTV. Some Whitesnake video is playing. I’m not paying attention though. I never got the hype Whitesnake got. Sure, they’re a rocking band. 

His Side is better. Or, maybe I’m just biased.

xxx

Sisky flags down a cab as we leave the airport. I’m dragging my luggage behind me; he said we’d be here for about a week. Most of my clothes are at our LA apartment so I brought some to leave here. I wanna take Brendon here, away for a few weeks, after he gets off tour. 

We get in the cab and Sisky is grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat and it’s fucking annoying.  
“What?” I try hard not to snap, and I think I succeed. He’s used to my harshness by now anyway, so it probably doesn’t phase him regardless. He shakes his head. “No seriously, what is it?” the fucker shakes his head again.

“Stop asking, you’ll find out soon.” I almost laugh at the irony. This kid spent a whole year prodding into my personal life, being nosey, and then wrote a book about it, and he won’t let me be nosey. 

If I wasn’t so fond of the kid, I’d deck him across the face.

I’ve gotten used to the book being out. It’s actually well-written. He was right about censorship, though;I’m sure Vicky wouldn’t let certain things out, and he of course fabricated most of Brendon and I’s relationship. Can’t let the world know two of Rock N’ Roll’s “greatest” icons are fags, now could we? No, of course not. That stays our little secret.

“How long has it been since you’ve seen her?” Sisky asks after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Who?” I have no idea what he’s on about.

“...Brenda?” He asks after a moment's hesitation that you’d only catch if you knew him. My eyes widen in realization. He’s asking about Brendon, but that’d be suspicious. I’d normally feel this was unnecessary but the last time I got kicked out of a cab for being gay isnt’t an experience i’d like to repeat. But I didn’t even mean to call him ‘baby,’ it just slipped out.

“Oh,”I sigh and scratch my cheek, thinking about it, “ a few months, or so.” I just leave it at that. I wanted to add, “you know how tour is” but I didn’t want the driver to know that he has a musician in his taxi. Thank god Sisky’s fallen out of that “tell everyone we come across that this is Ryan Ross” phase. The driver didn’t recognize me when we got in. Or, if he did, he hasn’t said anything. That i’m thankful for. I still don’t know what to say to the fans. I’ve gotten better, though; my days with His Side can be thanked for that. I don’t know what it is, but when we walked into an interview and I sat with Brendon by my side, I talked. I talked more than I did during The Followers or The Whiskey’s combined. Both Spencer and Jon were shocked almost that entire tour. I talked to fans, I’d sign autographs without bitching later,and I’d interact on stage. They were shocked, but Brendon wasn’t phased.

He knows I can do anything when I’m next to him. My entire world was rocked when he became mine for the long run.

I smile to myself. I miss him. I didn’t notice Sisky reply, but he doesn’t mind. He knows how I get whenever I’m away from Brendon this long. I get clingy. Which is weird, I’ve never been like this. 

But for him, anything’s possible.  
It’s a few more minutes and we’re outside our apartment. I pay the cab driver, much to Sisky’s protestations. 

“I don’t care if it's my birthday, I can pay for the damn cab.” I’m used to paying for things with him by now. I don’t even mind. I know the kid makes money now, especially after the biography’s release but it’s just an old habit, I guess. Like what I wanted to say to Jon when he said I spoil him, he worked extra shifts, while in college just to come to my shows. I’ve never told him this, but I appreciate that. It must have been hard on him. He didn’t have to do that, at all, so I just wanna give back to him a little. That’s all. 

Also, what’s the point of having “fuck you” money if you can’t spend it on someone. Brendon and I don’t need the money we have, so we spoil our friends. What of it? I’m not that big of an arrogant rockstar. Not anymore.

We walk up to my apartment and Sisky is weirdly quiet. I try not to take mind of it but the boy never seems to shut up, so it does strike me as weird but I don’t say anything. I fumble with the key to unlock the door and manage to stumble in with my stuff. I set my suitcase down by the door and head straight to the kitchen to set my keys and wallet down. I turn around and lean against the counter. Sisky is looking at me expectantly. 

“What?” I ask, confused. 

Then, I hear it. Someone in the front room clears their throat and immediately walk out of the kitchen. There he is, my boy, here. In our apartment. Sitting there, waiting for me. I can’t believe it. I look at Sisky with wide eyes. He smiles, “Happy birthday, Ryan.” He says simply and gestures to Brendon. Right. Brendon. 

He’s standing up now, and I walk straight into his arms. He closes his embrace around me and holds me tight. I push my face into his neck. I missed the way he smells; cinnamon and vanilla. “I miss you.” I manage to whimper softly. Just then do I realize just how much I actually missed him. I’m close to crying because I haven’t seen him for so long. I manage to push my emotions back because Sisky is still here. I sniff and pull away from Bren’s neck. Sisky’s leaning against the door, arms crossed and smiling. Brendon smiles at me and I ask, “Did you two plan this?” Brendon nods and kisses my cheek. I turn around to look at Sisky and I mouth, ‘ Thank you.’ He nods. 

“I got a hotel reservation, so,” he fiddles with his bag, “I’ll leave you two alone for tonight, but I wanna hang out tomorrow.” I turn around completely and smile as Brendon’s arms snake around my waist. 

“Of course.” I smile and he smiles back. “Thank you, for this.” 

He smiles again and takes his leave. Maybe the kid isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading! let me know what you think about this. i'm planning on writing more throam fics in the future so stay tuned!
> 
> this will also have at least two more chapters


End file.
